


*马东*一个普通的回家后

by hc13_q66



Category: markchan - Fandom, 马东 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc13_q66/pseuds/hc13_q66





	*马东*一个普通的回家后

医生马x歌手熊

-

18：10  
Fullsun：李——马——克——  
Fullsun：马——克——哥——  
Fullsun：哥——哥——

18：15  
Fullsun：到底什么时候才能忙完啊……

19：40  
MK：刚做完一场手术，等会儿再一场就下班了，今天就两场手术，刚好全赶晚上了。大概10点多11点到家。  
MK：乖，累了先睡吧。

19：41  
Fullsun：睡什么啊  
Fullsun：明明说好今天回家可以那个的！  
Fullsun：你赶不回来我还瞎忙活准备什么啊！

19：42  
MK：嗯？  
MK：准备什么了？

19：43  
MK：行，我今天回去看看你准备什么了。

19：50  
Fullsun：……哦。  
Fullsun：我睡着了^_^

.

李马克盯着手机带着笑意哼了一声，把手机随手收到身上披着的白大褂口袋里。

晚上回去倒是要好好看看，他的小熊准备了什么。

.

另一边李东赫把手机扣在床上，他趴跪在床上，压着腰身，后穴如潮水般强烈的快感才稍做停歇，刚才他想着李马克答应自己今天回来可以做，想先帮李马克进行一下前置作业，手指扩张到一半收到李马克的信息，被快感冲得不知道去哪里的脑袋一时之间也不知道自己回了什么，看到李马克问的那一句，才后知后觉开始害羞，不小心太舒服了高潮了，一次下来身体软得不行，加上前几天跑通告跑得太累了，倒真是迷迷糊糊睡着了。

睡着之前还迷迷瞪瞪在心里骂李马克，他好不容易明天不用跑通告可以进行一点深夜活动，李马克居然还在工作，忙死他得了。

他们好像很常这样，要不就两个人一起忙，要不就是一个人忙完了另一个人还在忙，今年又是个喜庆年，前一阵子李东赫的新专辑一出好评如潮，公司趁热打铁接了好多通告，一时间李东赫忙得天昏地暗，好久也没好好躺一回家里的床。李马克前几个月也升了一级，李东赫不太懂医院里弯弯绕绕的职位，只知道李马克自从升职之后几乎像是住在医院一样，回家的次数竟然比李东赫还少了点。

好不容易今天有个两个人都能在家的日子……

……李东赫被摸醒了。

他是趴着睡着的，醒的时候脖子都有点酸，来不及醒盹就被李马克一双手摸得晕头转向。带着一点粗糙的手在自己屁股两团肉上一会摸一会捏，李东赫睡前刚给自己爽了一回，现在被摸得又来了点感觉，他转头软乎乎地瞪了一眼李马克。

“醒了？”李马克的声音里带着点笑意，见他醒了便变本加厉，低头在李东赫屁股上琢了一口。

李东赫这下是彻底清醒了。他匆忙转过身想要面对李马克，刚要说话就被李马克堵住了嘴。感受到李马克不带掩饰的侵略性，李东赫不轻不重咬了下李马克的舌尖。

“这么急？”李东赫微微嘟着的嘴唇染上一层水光，房间里没开灯，李马克的眼神在黑暗中亮得不行。

“急着想看看你给我准备了什么。”李马克的嘴唇没离开他的，说起话来也轻轻磨蹭着李东赫的唇瓣。

“咿……李马克你今天真的是……腻得慌。”

“东赫难得主动找我要一次，我怎么不急？”李马克说着手就往李东赫胸前滑，手指一路下去触碰过的地方都起了一层小小的颤栗。“实在是，太想东赫了。”

李东赫听了这话一愣，他们之间很少腻腻歪歪说这种想你了之类的话，因为两个人都太忙，多多少少理解对方无可奈何的心情，因此也很少因为这个而产生情绪，被李马克轻轻这么一提起，李东赫倒开始觉得委屈了。他勾住李马克的脖子，在李马克后颈轻轻绕着圈，声音也染上一点软软糯糯的委屈。

“马克哥……”含着蜜的声音轻轻上扬，若是前几句还带着一点理智，那李东赫这一句撒娇就等于啪一下剪断了李马克的理智线。

偏偏李东赫还故意火上浇油——“要是马克哥工作累了的话今天就先休息吧……嗯？”

明知道他是故意的，李马克还是被激将法激了，他一只手捏着李东赫胸前，另一只手松松套了一下李东赫的前端，就绕去后穴，轻轻按了一下就感觉到湿润。

原来是这样的准备。

李马克脑海中浮现李东赫自己给自己扩张的样子，想到手指进出的画面，眼神又暗了不少，轻轻一压就递进去一只手指，李东赫马上吸了口气，不自觉往上抬了抬屁股想要逃离，又被李马克掐着腰按回去。

“嘶……哥哥”

“刚才自己扩张的时候，想的是什么？”

李东赫红着脸摇头，紧接着就感觉到第二只手指的进入，他又轻轻吸了口气，前端也仅仅因为李马克松松的套弄而越来越硬。

“想的什么？嗯？”

“想的…想哥哥。”知道自己占了下风后反而开始撒娇，双腿也勾住李马克的腰，把他按向自己。

李东赫今晚特别主动，李马克被勾得不知天南地北。他手指一边帮李东赫做着扩张，一边揉着李东赫已经硬挺发红的胸前。

“今天这么主动？嗯？”说着手指还不忘在里面按压，按到一点满意地看到李东赫一瞬间的颤抖。

“想...想哥哥。”李东赫眼神涣散，翻来覆去就叼着这一句话在嘴边。

李马克又塞进去一根手指，下面硬得发胀，看着自己的小熊满眼只有自己又染着欲望的模样，不自觉在手下加大了力度。

“呜...疼...”李东赫委屈巴巴，平常李马克的扩张都是温柔又体贴的，今天倒是一点也不知道循序渐进，突然加大的力度把李东赫刺激得一抖，偏偏李马克故意模仿性器进出的频率，水声和着自己猫叫一样的声音钻进耳朵。

李马克抓住李东赫的手覆上被他蹂躏了许久的胸前，“乖，自己照顾这儿，哥帮你用别的。”

李东赫还没反应出什么，乖乖被牵着手摆弄，就感觉到李马克的手慢慢下滑，顺着柔软的肚子套上自己的性器，只是轻轻在头画了个圈，搭配着李马克的手指有频率的抽查，李东赫只觉得自己一瞬间无法控制，射了李马克一手，后穴也开始不受控制的轻轻收缩。

李马克把手抽出来的时候后穴还依依不舍一样，往回吸了一下。

“东赫很舍不得我呢。”

……好丢脸。李东赫抬起一只手挡在眼前，不敢想象自己身下现在是什么泥泞样子，高潮过后呼吸还有些粗重，张着嘴呼吸又觉得口干舌燥，他舔了舔嘴唇平复自己的呼吸频率，还没缓下来就感受到李马克的性器侵略性的顶着他。

性器跟手指的尺寸可是不能比的，李东赫太久没有开荤，光是手指就刺激得不行，刚才嘴上挑衅得不得了，现在才知道开始怂。

他呼吸还没平复，抓住李马克扶着性器准备进入的手，“哥哥，唔...缓缓……”

然后他听到李马克轻轻笑了一下，还没来得及思考那声笑里包含着什么，就感受到李马克俯下身轻轻吸吮他的嘴唇，像在安抚他，下身却不如嘴上那么温柔，在覆上李东赫嘴唇的那一刻，李马克顺势挺了进去，还坏心眼抓着李东赫的手不让他移开，感受两人相交和的地方，前后蹭了蹭。

李东赫连话都不会说了，被顶得整个人向上滑，张开嘴的一瞬间被李马克的舌头侵入，在李东赫的口腔里肆无忌惮地搅动，手却温柔地护在李东赫头顶防止他撞到床头，交换带着情意的湿漉漉的吻。

“东赫，下次自己扩张的时候…在我面前做吧。”

“…呜。”李东赫刚想骂他一句不要脸，就被顶得七荤八素，李马克等他适应后便开始慢慢抽插，每一次都送进去更多，而他还按着李东赫的手在结合处，一下一下操弄的时候感受到李东赫连指尖都在颤抖。

“你怎么...哈...还没整根进...来...”李马克的唇离开他的，李东赫把挡在眼前的手挂在李马克后颈，手指微微用力插进李马克的头发里，李马克竖起来的头发还没放下来，平时看起来是干净利落，在床上完全做足了斯文败类的模样。

“整根进去怕你受不住。”嘴上是这么说，李马克毫不留情一挺身把自己全部送进了李东赫体内，被夹得动不了，李东赫脚趾都蜷缩起来，身上突然绷紧。

“呜李马克！”被顶得太深了，缠在李马克腰上的腿都开始忍不住抽搐，随后自己覆在结合处的手被李马克抓着食指送进自己的嘴巴里，按照李马克的节奏在李东赫的嘴里抽插。

“就说了怕你受不住。”看着身下人被情欲染红了的委屈巴巴快要流泪一样的眼尾，无辜得格外惹人疼爱，“乖，放松点……”

其实李马克自己也爽得头皮发麻，握着李东赫的手指在口中一下一下跟随着他性器抽插的节奏一起递送，含不住的口水沿着精致的下巴滴下去——色情极了。

见李东赫渐渐适应了自己的节奏，李马克便更加大力的冲撞起来，李东赫咿咿呀呀不知道说了些什么，刚刚自己帮自己高潮过一次后又被手指伺候的高潮了第二次，在李马克的抽插下硬生生被操射了，第三次高潮。

李东赫从刚开始还有断断续续的句子到现在匆忙吞着口水一句话也说不出来，眼神涣散地盯着李马克滚动的喉结看，只觉得李马克性感得要命。

李马克也觉得此时的李东赫漂亮得不像话，没有聚焦的眼神，凌乱地呼吸着的嘴巴，不断抽搐的后穴及双腿，像是被玩坏了的陶瓷娃娃，视觉刺激得李马克忍不住加快，终于喘着气在李东赫求饶似的呜咽中释放出来。

李东赫在一片混乱之中神志都有些不清楚，只记得李马克伏在自己耳边用性感得要命的声音一遍遍重复，“我也好想东赫，好喜欢东赫，喜欢得要死掉了。”

隔天李东赫醒的时候身上已经被李马克清理干净了，他躺在李马克怀中感受被窗帘闷住的阳光从缝隙里逃进房间，身边是那人身上淡淡的薄荷香味，满足地眯了眯眼睛。

李马克也醒了，李东赫一抬头眼神就对上他的，凑上去在李马克耳边咬耳朵说悄悄话。

“我发现，我扩张的还是没有哥帮我做得好。”

“……那，”李马克一挑眉毛，“要不要我手把手教教你？”

-  
没了没了没了 传到底什么时候才能再甜甜蜜蜜发糖


End file.
